


The Sun / Солнце

by BrodskayA



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrodskayA/pseuds/BrodskayA
Summary: Средневековье, расцвет инквизиции. Фред - лесник, а Гермиона - потомственная ведьма...P.S. Стихотворение для истории (ссылка на работу ниже)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Sun / Солнце

_Загораясь красным светлячком,  
в тишине лесной глуши   
сияет пламя...   
Дикий страх завладевает нами,   
Исходя из глубины души.   
Словно пальцами его вяжи_

_на нити.  
Перемешивай по каплям яд,   
Пока редко звезды говорят,   
Но вдали уже рассвет-хранитель   
Твоих давних, древних детских снов_

_Предвещает новые страдания  
И в бреду нашептывает про отчаянье,   
Ожидающее нас в конце концов._

_Знай, еще живет во мне надежда,  
Яро верить хочется в счастливый знак.   
Пусть снаружи всё окутал мрак,   
Чем-то неземным я чую: между   
мглой и черным дымом будет Солнце,_

_и судьбе в лицо мы рассмеёмся,  
Не позволив сжечь себя дотла.   
Ориентиром станут два крыла,   
Разгоняющие тень внутри._

_Всякие сомнения сотри  
и довериться - впервые - попытайся.   
Со мной рядом, я прошу, останься,   
Прогоняя прочь кошмары ночи   
(Расскажи мне сказку, коли хочешь),   
Только - я молю! - не пропади..._

_Помни: после спуска наступает взлёт,  
Не смотри назад, иди вперёд,   
Преодолевая на пути любые тяжбы,   
Из-за пазухи вытаскивая нож,   
Ты ищи, и, может быть, однажды,   
Если правда посчитаешь это важным,   
по следам былым меня найдешь..._

**Author's Note:**

> Дорогие читатели, хочу порекомендовать вам работу, для которой и было написано это стихотворение: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9563422  
> (Книга фанфиков. "Красное солнце сгорает дотла") Автор будет очень рад вашей активности. Спасибо!


End file.
